Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte
by Nami-007
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos. HHr.


N/A: Os recomiendo leer este fic con esta canción de fondo: Dumbledore's Farewell de la BSO de Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe.

Discalimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**37**

**Una historia sobre el amor**

Harry abrió los ojos con una sonrisa formada en su rostro. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso, sobre un futuro feliz, con su propia familia.

"Por fin te despiertas" dijo una voz que no tardó en reconocer como la de Hermione.

Se incorporó para coger las gafas de la mesita, se las colocó, y dirigió la vista hacia la derecha, de donde había provenido la voz. Localizó a Hermione, sentada en la cama de Neville con las piernas cruzadas, escribiendo en un cuaderno.

"Her-" su voz sonó ronca y áspera. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido?

"Tienes agua en la mesita" le indicó Hermione sin dejar de escribir.

Se bebió dos vasos de un sorbo, y al tercero volvió a dirigirse a su amiga.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las diez de la noche" contestó sin levantar la vista. Cada vez escribía más deprisa, como si quisiera evitar que las ideas volaran de su cabeza y no volvieran. "Tienes una bandeja con comida allí. Kreacher la ha traído."

"Hermione" llamó Harry.

"¿Qué?" murmuró la castaña.

"¿Cómo está todo?"

"Un momento, Harry" contestó sin mirarle. "Dame cinco minutos."

El chico se levantó y se acercó al escritorio donde Kreacher había dejado unos deliciosos sándwiches. Cogió uno, y llenó un vaso con zumo de calabaza. Con ambas cosas se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana a esperar a que Hermione acabara de escribir. Recordaba vagamente lo que había hecho antes de quedarse dormido, sabía que después de arreglar su varita, había subido a la torre, se había duchado y se había echado a dormir. Y aunque, por lo visto, había dormido unas dieciséis horas, su cuerpo aún le dolía de cansancio.

"¡Ya estoy!" exclamó Hermione.

Harry no se giró para mirarla, tenía la mirada perdida en el exterior. Oyó los muelles de la cama, los pasos que se sucedieron y se detenían justo a su lado.

"Los Weasley están abajo, en el Gran Comedor" dijo Hermione dando respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado minutos antes.

"No puedo creer que por fin se haya terminado" murmuró Harry. Era el primer día de su vida que ya no sentía un gran peso en sus hombros, ya no habría más peligro, la cicatriz ya no le dolería, no tendría que volver con sus tíos. A partir de ahora era libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, haciendo que el chico se estrechara contra la ventana, y le tomó de la mano.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó.

Harry le apretó la mano para que supiera que estaba bien. Pero ninguna sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, había grandes pérdidas como las de Fred, Tonks, Lupin…

"Ojala no hubiera muerto tanta gente" se lamentó. "Si hubiera atacado antes a Voldemort, muchas muertes podrían haberse evitado…" El peso de la culpa por no haber actuado antes se le había incrustado en el pecho.

"Si hubieras atacado antes, Voldemort no hubiera muerto porque aún le quedaba Nagini" contestó Hermione mientras acariciaba con el pulgar el dorso de la mano que apretaba, el chico seguía mirando por la ventana. "Harry, no es tu culpa. Todos participamos voluntariamente, y algunos dieron su vida por la causa, pero el sacrificio de Fred, Tonks, y Lupin y de tantos otros no fue en vano. Teddy tiene un futuro en un mundo más tranquilo-"

"Pero-" Harry se había vuelto para interrumpirla, Hermione alzó la vista y continuó sin dejarle acabar.

"Lo sé, sé que sus padres no estarán, pero tú estarás allí, todos estaremos allí para él. Tú estuviste solo aquella vez, Harry. Y la oscuridad te ha perseguido toda tu vida. Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si con el sacrificio de tus padres hubieran acabado con Voldemort para siempre. Podrías haber tenido una infancia fantástica y una vida de adolescente como cualquier otro. Y aunque no la tuviste, tus padres volverían a sacrificarse una y otra vez sólo para asegurarse de que sobrevivieras y que en un futuro llegaría un día como hoy, en que ya no habría ninguna sombra más acechándote por las esquinas.

Si yo hubiera muerto anoche, y eso hubiera significado darte más tiempo de vida, lo hubiera hecho y lo haría siempre, lo sabes. Y de la misma forma otros han muerto por los que más querían, para darles más tiempo. Así lo hicieron Fred, Tonks y Lupin… Y Teddy tiene un futuro en un mundo en paz. No quiero pensar en lo que hubiera sido de todos nosotros si Voldemort hubiera ganado. Probablemente todos estaríamos muertos ya, y nuestros cuerpos serían exhibidos como un trofeo."

Harry la miró fijamente, tenía razón, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, los únicos que tendrían que haber muerto esa noche eran él y Voldemort. Se habría reunido con sus padres y Sirius. No estaría solo. Los demás habrían superado el dolor de su pérdida más fácilmente, que no la de los otros. Teddy crecería sin sus padres, y eso para él era lo más doloroso, los Weasley, habían perdido a un hijo, a un hermano, y George a su otra mitad. Sabía que él hubiera sido más fácil de olvidar, un solo sacrificio por todas las vidas perdidas.

"Nunca lo habría superado" dijo Hermione, Harry no entendió a qué se refiera. "Tu muerte" continuó la chica mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "¿Crees que eso nos hubiera aliviado más? ¿Que lo habríamos superado antes que todas las otras muertes?" Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentando retener las lágrimas.

Harry miró a su amiga, un gran peso se alojó en su pecho, nunca había sido bueno reconfortando a la gente, era incapaz de demostrar que estaba allí para ella con un gesto tan simple como un abrazo. La señora Weasley y Hermione eran probablemente las personas que más abrazos le habían dado jamás. Y cada vez que eso ocurría él se había sentido bien, sabiendo que alguien se preocupaba por él, que alguien le quería y se lo demostraba.

Nunca dudaba en protegerla si estaban en peligro, aquello era instinto. Pero abrazarla, darle la mano, no salía de su interior como un gesto premeditado. Ron había demostrado ser mejor para eso o al menos en el último año. La frase _Doce maneras infalibles para encantar a las brujas_ cruzó por su cabeza, y pensó que quizá en el fondo no fuese un libro tan malo si te enseñaba como reconfortar a alguien. Aunque la intención de él no fuera encantarla, si no reconfortarla de verdad, que supiera que estaba allí, como ella siempre había estado para él.

Se deshizo de la mano de Hermione, y pasó el brazo por detrás de sus hombros. Ella respondió al gesto abrazándole por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Y en ese instante, el peso que Harry había sentido en su interior desapareció, al fin él estaba allí para alguien y había sido capaz de expresarlo.

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Eres mi mejor amigo, el primero que tuve… Me salvaste y apenas me conocías" explicó Hermione entre sollozos. "Me hubiera pasado toda la vida pensando en lo que podría haber hecho…"

"No hubieras podido hacer nada. Fue mi decisión. Y fue por eso que pude enfrentarme a él. Tenía que morir si quería que Voldemort muriera también, era el último Horrorcrux, Hermione."

La chica levantó la cabeza, miraba a Harry con un semblante de terror y preocupación.

"Pero cuando morí" prosiguió él, "aparecí en el andén de King's Cross y tuve una charla con Dumbledore… Voldemort al matarme, destruyó el último Horrorcrux. Lo que pasó es que la magia con la que mi madre me protegió la primera vez, aún seguía viva… y mientras exista yo no podría morir… Pero eso Voldemort no lo sabía, por eso no le importó utilizar mi sangre para renacer, ignoraba completamente lo que iba a suceder…"

"¡Pero tú tampoco lo sabías! ¡Tú también lo ignorabas!" exclamó Hermione mientras se deshacía de sus brazos y se levantaba del alféizar. "¿Y si hubieras muerto definitivamente? ¿Y si Voldemort nunca hubiera utilizado tu sangre? ¿Qué, eh? ¿Qué?"

"Estaría muerto" contestó. "Y yo ya lo había aceptado, antes de saber que podría _volver_."

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" chilló Hermione. "¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? Ibas a desaparecer de mi vida para siempre y no…"

Harry se levantó del alféizar para intentar calmarla.

"Era lo que tenía que hacer. Te hubieras negado, me habrías detenido…"

"Pues claro que lo habría hecho" repuso, "habría buscado otra solución. Nunca te hubiera dejado marchar…"

"Por eso no te lo dije. Por eso no podía despedirme… sólo podía confiar en que tarde o temprano lo superaríais…"

"¿Piensas de verdad que podría superarlo?" preguntó Hermione "¿Piensas que después de irte sin decir nada, y aparecer muerto, me habría ayudado a superarlo?" sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Una vez más Hermione tenía razón. Y Harry se quedó en silencio.

"No, claro que no" continuó ella. "No cuando al verte muerto mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, de oír, de ver, de sentir. Estaba allí, dándome cuenta de que nunca más ibas a estar en mi vida y de lo que eso significaba. Y tenía que darme cuenta de la verdad, entonces, cuando ya estabas muerto, cuando nunca más podría decirte nada…"

Harry la observaba sin entender por qué se lo recriminaba tanto.

"Si me lo hubieras contado antes" siguió Hermione. "Me habría dado cuenta, y hubiera enmendado el error que había cometido, porque era el final, porque… No nos despertamos y valoramos lo que hay hasta que llega el fin. No te imaginas si hoy yo estuviese aquí sola, pensando en todas aquellas cosas que me gustaría haberte contado…"

"Lo siento" se disculpó Harry sin saber qué más decir. "La próxima vez-" pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que nunca más tendrían que pasar por aquello. Se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

Hermione se aferró a su cintura, y enterró la cara en su pecho.

"Explícamelas ahora" pidió Harry.

"No puedo" contestó.

Harry la tomó de los hombros para separar su rostro de su cuerpo y poderla mirar fijamente.

"¿Me echas un sermón y ahora no me lo dices?"

"Te lo hubiera dicho en el momento, si tú me hubieras contado que te ibas a-" la chica se quedó en silencio, y tras unos segundos apartó la vista de él. "No tiene ningún sentido explicártelo, Harry. Lo cambiaría todo. Y no quiero que nada cambie."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… porque vas a estar aquí siempre, y eso me basta, quiero que seas feliz. Y lo que te diga puede cambiar todo, no quiero que eso ocurra. Quiero que sigamos siendo siempre amigos."

Harry se apartó de ella.

"Quiero oírlo" pidió. "Quiero saber qué valía la pena escuchar si moría, es importante para ti y quiero saberlo."

Se había puesto de los nervios, toda la alegría que debería estar sintiendo, por haber terminado con Voldemort, se evaporaba de su cuerpo.

"Podría morirme mañana atragantado con un trozo de comida, ¿sabes?" intentó bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto, su paciencia se estaba acabando y no quería lastimarla, incluso si ella lo había provocado. "Podría caerme por las escaleras" continuó, "aún podría aparecer un mortífago y-"

Hermione dio un pasó hacia él y le besó. De todas las cosas que Harry podría haber esperado, esa era la última. Hacía apenas veinticuatro horas sus mejores amigos se besaban en medio de la guerra, delante de él. El desenlace a tantos años de conflicto. Harry no correspondió a su beso, no podía pensar ni actuar. Hermione se separó de él, y sin decir nada se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Harry desconcertado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí de pie sin moverse. Cuando su mente despertó de la conmoción echó una mirada a la habitación. Encima de la cama de Neville estaba el cuaderno en el que Hermione había estado escribiendo. Se acercó hasta él, no muy seguro de si quería abrirlo, de encontrar una explicación aún más clara de lo que un beso significaba.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía abrir el cuaderno y leerlo, porque era algo personal. Algo que Hermione no haría si estuviera en su situación. Se sentó en la cama, observó la tapa negra del cuaderno, intentado ver a través de él. Sabía lo que Hermione había intentado decirle, lo que ocurría es que no podía pensar en ello, no podía analizar la situación, sencillamente porque no podía estar pasándole a él, porque así no era como tenían que acabar las cosas.

El cuaderno salió volando de sus manos. Harry levantó la vista y vio a Hermione atraparlo en el aire.

"No lo escribí con la intención de que lo leyeras" dijo desde la puerta.

"No lo he leído" contestó.

Hermione se quedó en el umbral sin decir nada, con su mirada clavada en la de él, como si esperase algo más. Después de un largo rato de silencio, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"No te vayas" pidió Harry, tenía la extraña sensación de que si la dejaba ir, ese asunto se quedaría inconcluso para siempre.

La chica se giró, y una vez más le sostuvo la mirada.

"Di lo que querías decirme" dijo Hermione mientras aferraba el cuaderno contra su pecho.

"¿Qué pasa con Ron?" preguntó Harry sin pensar. Las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios le tomaron por sorpresa. Hermione acababa de confesar sus sentimientos, y él sólo podía preocuparse por su mejor amigo. Por alguna razón necesitaba saberlo.

"¿Ron?" preguntó ella. "Ron lo sabe. Creo que siempre lo ha sabido, lo sabía antes de que yo se lo explicara."

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en la imagen del relicario de Slytherin, la de ellos dos besándose lujuriosamente. Pero él le había asegurado a su mejor amigo que todos esos miedos eran infundados, que no tenía que preocuparse, que él quería a Hermione como si fuese su hermana. ¿Le habría explicado eso también?

"Él está enamorado de ti desde…" contestó dubitativo. "Él te quiere y tú… Tú le besaste ayer delante de mí…"

"Eso fue antes de que tú murieras" explicó Hermione. "No dudo de que él me quiera y sienta algo por mí, pero él tampoco se equivoca cuando dice que lo que yo siento por ti está a otro nivel. Y sí, está a otro nivel, porque sólo quiero que seas feliz, me implique eso en tu vida o no."

En ese punto de la conversación, Harry se dio cuenta de que las últimas palabras de Hermione se equivocaban, lo sabía, un peso en su cabeza intentaba decirle lo qué era, pero no podía rebuscar en su mente la respuesta. Tenía una barrera que le bloqueaba la verdad.

"Él no está enfadado" añadió Hermione. "Me dijo que con lo vivido estos días, cosas peores se superan, y lo prefiere así, a que le mienta, o me mienta a mí misma intentando negar esto. Ron ha madurado al fin."

Harry se sintió aliviado de que su mejor amigo no fuera a guardarle rencor por ser el causante del fin de su relación con Hermione. Después de todo, eso era lo que Ron más temía.

"Pero aún así tú no tenías intención de contármelo" concluyó Harry después de un rato.

"No, claro que no. Tenía que ser sincera con Ron porque yo jamás podría corresponder a sus sentimientos. Pero tú, tú tienes a Ginny y…"

Ella estaba pensando en Ginny, cuando a él ni siquiera le había venido a la cabeza. Ambos se estaban preocupando por las personas a las que podían hacer daño por sus acciones, ¿era eso lo que les había detenido siempre?

La barrera en su mente se desvaneció, y todo empezó a encajar. No querían herir a sus amigos, y ambos se habían convencido de que el otro era feliz y que amaba a su respectiva pareja. Para ellos saber que el otro estaría bien era suficiente. Eso era el amor verdadero. Poner el bienestar del otro por encima de todo.

"Después de los funerales, me iré a buscar a mis padres" continuó Hermione. "Lo mejor será que permanezca un tiempo alejada de ti… No quiero que te sientas incómodo… Sé que no quieres herirme, y no sabes cómo evitarlo… Lo entiendo, Harry. No pasa nada. Sé que es tarde para decir todo esto."

Harry estaba pensando qué decirle, como contarle lo que a ambos les había pasado, por qué no habían podido ver antes lo que les impedía estar juntos. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta ella, pero a apenas un metro de distancia, Hermione le pidió que se detuviera.

"No te preocupes por mí, Harry. Todo lo que necesito es que seas feliz" sus ojos marrones comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras lo decía, "y así yo lo seré también. No me tengas lástima."

"Creo que nunca podría ser feliz, si tú no lo eres" dijo Harry al fin. "Y no creo que escoger a otra persona antes que a ti te haga feliz, porque esto a mí no me hace feliz. Ahora ya no. Hasta hace unos minutos siempre creí que tu felicidad estaba al lado de Ron, y no quería herirle a él tampoco. Nunca me planteé que podrías ser para mí, porque no vi por ningún lado que eso fuera lo que quisieras… Nunca quise pensar en ello, reconocer que te quería y que jamás iba a poder tenerte… porque eso me haría daño. Y yo debería tener suficiente con tu felicidad."

"Pensé lo mismo de ti y de Ginny..." contestó Hermione mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Harry cruzó el espacio que les separaba y la besó. Había besado a dos chicas en su vida, en ambos casos se había sentido atraído a ellas por su belleza y carácter animado y divertido, pero nunca había sentido que las amaba antes de besarlas. Por eso mismo, el beso que ahora compartía con Hermione era totalmente distinto, no se trataba de calmar su propia ansía y su visión egoísta de sentirse querido y amado por la persona que despertaba su instinto, sino de todo lo contrario, de calmar y demostrar a la otra persona que la quería, la amaba e iba a estar siempre a su lado.

Hermione correspondió a su beso, un beso húmedo como aquella vez con Cho. Pero él sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad, no de tristeza y culpabilidad. No sintió ningún monstruo rugir en su pecho triunfante, pues ella no era ningún trofeo que pudiera proclamar como su propiedad, la verdad es que se sentía afortunado, afortunado de ser correspondido, de que ella le escogiera por lo que realmente era.

Cuando se separaron, la sonrisa que Hermione lucía en su rostro iluminó el suyo propio.

"Te quiero" dijeron a la vez. No había necesidad de decirlo, ambos ya lo sabían, pero pronunciar las palabras en alto era la confirmación de sus sentimientos, de hacerlos realidad.

Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, derrotar a un troll de tres metros había sido la primera de ellas. Después de siete años de amistad, Harry y Hermione lo habían compartido todo, y por eso ahora estaban unidos de por vida.

* * *

N/A: Este es mi capítulo 37 de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, después del "Diecinueve años después". La canción, creo, le transmite más sentimiento a toda la escena.


End file.
